


like theseus' ship, we'll fix the busted bits

by avosettas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Banter, Earth C (Homestuck), Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Quadrant Smearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: You'd been thrown face-first into a tier one sprite, as far as you were concerned, but the memories are a little foggy. That part, you suppose, is just one of the perks of having been two separate people before ascending to god tier.Andno onegets it.
Relationships: Davepetasprite/Jade Harley/Jasprosesprite
Kudos: 4
Collections: Polyswap's 2021 Dawn Promptfest





	like theseus' ship, we'll fix the busted bits

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [misgivings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misgivings/pseuds/misgivings) in the [Dawn_Polyswap_Promptfest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Dawn_Polyswap_Promptfest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> _Weird people deal with being themselves. And being very queer, I hope! They are very unique and special people and they love that about each other. Comfort to each other when they struggle to fit in, loving celebration of everything they're happy to be? Both? Neither? Personally picturing some kind of post-game setting but I would love to see some kind of mutant/experiment AU. Open to all kinds of queer headcanon._
> 
> title from theseus by the oh hellos
> 
> full disclosure this is my first homestuck work in over a year aaaaaa ;w; not entirely sure what i was aiming for quadrant wise, but we ended up with jasprose <3< / <> jade <> davepeta

You know too much. 

This shouldn't be a problem, because you love to learn new things, but you didn't learn any of this in a conventional way. All this knowledge probably wouldn't give you such a headache if you'd picked it up from a book!

Unfortunately for you, you didn't pick it up from a book. You'd been thrown face-first into a tier one sprite, as far as you were concerned, but the memories are a little foggy. That part, you suppose, is just one of the perks of having been two separate people before ascending to god tier. 

And _no one_ gets it. Not even Rose, who knows plenty, or Terezi, who might know more! Seer knowledge is _nothing_ next to sprite knowledge, apparently. And maybe it's the fact that he wasn't a sprite for long, but even Tavros is no help. 

Even though he'd been fused with a _first guardian_ , for fuck's sake!

"Haha, I can practically see the steam coming out of your ears, dogbreath." Jasprose's voice breaks into your thoughts suddenly, and before you can process her words, she's stretched across your lap. "Relaaax." 

"I _am_ relaxed!"

"Jaaade," Davepeta says as they settle onto your other side. "If you're relaxed, I must be pawsitively tranquil." They pause, and then begin digging your fingers from where you've dug them into your sleeves. "Also, your knuckles are furrickin' white." 

"I'd be more relaxed if I wasn't being called 'dogbreath,'" you argue, though the banter is thankfully distracting you from the pounding headache that comes with _knowing_.

"It's a term of endearment. Lighten up," Jasprose complains, poking at your cheek with an extraordinarily sharp claw. "Relaaaaaax," she repeats.

"If you, specifically, tell to me to 'relax' one more time," you seethe, "I might try to rip off your little tentacles." 

Davepeta snorts, but Jasprose only says, "Sexy. Tell me more, dogbreath." 

By this point, Davepeta has your fingers in their own hands, fiddling with them for no particular reason, though realistically they're at least keeping you from strangling Jasprose. Which is nice of them, you suppose, because you'd rather not get charged with murder. 

"Admit you feel better," Davepeta grins. "Admiiit it. You were overthinking, and meow! You're distracted."

"Yeah, fine," you huff. "I'd still feel better if you got Jasprose off of me. And got her to stop calling me 'dogbreath'."

"In your dreams!" Jasprose crows, though she rolls right off your lap onto the floor. Davepeta puts their feet up on her back. 

"You make an excellent footrest," they comment.

You can't help but smile as Jasprose squawks at them, because for all your overthinking, it seems like maybe someone _does_ get it. There _are_ people who understand the burden of all this spritely knowledge, and, in fact, they're wrestling on the floor of your living room right now.


End file.
